On To Redwall discontinued
by Dreamer of Fantasy
Summary: Girl goes to Redwall dimension, meets Martin the Warrior, Gonff, and many others.
1. Default Chapter

Hey ppl! I personally think this is a cool fic, hope u do too! Enjoy, and remember 2 review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, so don't sue me! I do own Sarah, though, cuz itz me! hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"Gramma, Gramma! Will you tell me a stowy?"  
  
"Hold on a minute, sweetie. Grandma has to do something really quickly."  
  
My grand-daughter's lip puckered, and she started whimpering,  
  
"But. but. you pwomised you would!"  
  
I sighed. "Alright then. I can do this later. What story?"  
  
"Um." she tilted her head, thinking, "one wiv magic, and wuv, and a hewo, and time twavel, and. and. um."  
  
I smiled. "Ok. I think I have just the one. But it will probably be a really long one. We'll have to stop for breakfast, and lunch, and maybe even dinner, and we'll have to call your mommy and tell her to pick you up later than we thought."  
  
"Wow. Dassa long stowy."  
  
"Do you think you can listen to the whole thing?"  
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Ok. Here we go. Once upon a time." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright, clear morning in the woods. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I was on a backpacking trip with my family. You'd think that I would be enjoying myself, but strangely, I wasn't. I didn't feel like myself.  
  
You see, I was an athletic, just barely 13-year-old, and I played football, basketball, or soccer every recess (the trip was for my birthday; I also loved hiking). I couldn't stand being inside, standing, or sitting still for too long, and I was always on the move. Today, though, I was feeling tired and sluggish, and had to keep stopping to rest.  
  
I was in the back of the line, and I called out, "I'm gonna stop a minute."  
  
There were the replies of "OK" and "Should we wait?"  
  
"No," I said, "I know this trail well enough. I'll catch up."  
  
I found a big rock in the shade, and sat down. All of a sudden, everything was silent.  
  
"What the.." I made to get up, but it was like a strange force was pulling me down. I glanced at my watch out of habit, and I sat down. "Whoa." I felt really dizzy. The world was swirling around me, all different colors, and then.. I blacked out.  
  
  
  
When I came to, I looked at my watch again. It had only been a few minutes. I started getting up, and putting my pack back on, when I realized something: I was in a different spot of the trail than when I blacked out.  
  
Okay, I thought, this is really scary!!  
  
But I wasn't about to freak out. That just wasn't me. I made sure I had everything, got a little snack out of my backpack, and pressed on.  
  
It had already started getting dark when I got up, and it was twilight now. I decided to set up a little camp; before it got so dark I couldn't see. As it was a backpacking trip, I had every thing I would need: sleeping bag, food to last several days, flashlight and batteries, matches, a pocketknife, a jacket, a couple sets of clothes, etc.  
  
I laid down my pack, spread out my sleeping bag and got some food out of the pack. After I ate, I laid out my flashlight and knife, and started a little fire.  
  
I was far from falling to sleep, so I took out a book to read for a while. I couldn't go anywhere without a book. Sometimes, I even got in trouble for reading so much! The book was one of my favorites, called Mossflower. I had gotten it for my twelfth birthday from one of my best friends, Laura. It made my backpack heavier, but I had several of books of the same series, The Novels of Redwall by Brian Jacques. Redwall, Salamandastron, The Legend of Luke, Martin the Warrior, and The Bellmaker were just a couple titles.  
  
I found where I had left off the last time I had read, and started reading:  
  
  
  
Gonff was returning from another successful visit to Kotir. The wine flasks bumped and banged against his broad belt as he skipped nimbly through the flowering woodlands, singing aloud with the heady intoxication of springtime.  
  
I yawned. Suddenly I was very sleepy. I laid my book down, and put the fire out. I snuggled in my sleeping bag, under a starry sky, and wondered where my family was, and how I was going to find them in the morning.  
  
  
  
I dreamt I was flying on a cloud. "Whoooaaa, look out, zoom, bump, whoof! Out of the way you big clouds!"  
  
When I felt a pair of feet trip over me, I realized I wasn't dreaming, and it was someone else making those noises.  
  
I sat up slowly and the voice spoke again, "Hey there, matey. You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Uhhhh." I murmured, rubbing my eyes. I opened them and found myself looking into a big, furry face. Whoever it was, he was smiling, but. I looked at him closer and it hit me: he was a mouse as big as me!!  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" I yelled. I scrambled to my feet and started running the opposite direction.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled, "I didn't mean to startle you!" He ran, and caught up with me. It was pretty easy for him, because I was still half asleep. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
I was breathing hard. "Who, what, are you?"  
  
He grinned. "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Ok. Um, will you just pinch me? I think I'm still dreaming."  
  
"Um.Ok then." he did. It hurt.  
  
"Ouch!" I said, "That hurt!"  
  
"Are you convinced that you're not dreaming?"  
  
"Yeah." Then I realized something else. Again, I was not in the same place where I had camped the night before. All my stuff was in the exact same position that I left it in, but there was a stream running close by, and I knew that it wasn't there last night. "Um, where are we?"  
  
"Mossflower Woods. We'd better get away from here, though. Kotir's right up there," he pointed southwest, "And the cat has been sending her vermin on patrol to catch innocent beasts."  
  
I gasped, "Wait a sec. Rewind a bit. Do you mean to tell me that we're in Mossflower Woods, and Kotir is that way?"  
  
"Yup," the big mouse nodded, "You got it!"  
  
I plopped down on the ground, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I swallowed. Ok, Sarah. Get a grip.  
  
"Oh, yeah." The mouse said, "We haven't been properly introduced yet. Gonff the Mousetheif at your service." He stuck out his hand-no wait-his paw to shake. I gave him mine.  
  
"I'm Sarah. I'm a . a human."  
  
"A human. well, I've never seen any one like you, but, hey! You're never too old to learn something."  
  
I was actually in Mossflower! And I was actually talking to Gonff! I immediately knew that I liked him. He was a little bit taller than me, as he would probably be a few years older than me, had we been counting age by our time. He was a plump fellow, with a merry twinkle in his eyes.  
  
What confused me, though, was how I could have got here. It wasn't a bad thing, I mean, I had always dreamed about meeting all of the creatures in Mossflower, Redwall, Salamandastron, and all that, and now that I had the chance, I wasn't going to let it pass by.  
  
"Well. Are we just going to stand here all day?" I said.  
  
"No, of course not! Let's go to Brockhall! You can meet all of the other creatures there."  
  
I nodded, "Awesome. I'll just get all my stuff packed together, and off we'll go!"  
  
I cleaned up, and put all my stuff in my pack, "Let's go!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" A strange voice called out of the shrubbery. Just then, two weasels stepped out of a bush. They started circling us. "What kind of creature are you?" the bigger of the two said. "Where's your fur?" the second said sticking his spear point at my throat. I stepped backwards. The first one jerked his thumb towards Gonff. "I think we know who's been stealing from our larder, eh?"  
  
Gonff made a face of mock innocence, "Me? Steal? I beg your pardon, didn't you know that your chief cook has given me permission to borrow from your larder?"  
  
"Our chief cook has vowed to skin you alive, mouse. Up you get, we're goin' t' Kotir."  
  
And with that, they marched us off between two spears.  
  
  
  
After the weasels dragged us all the way to Kotir, they threw us in a cell, Gonff and I struggling the whole way.  
  
"Get those two liddle devils in 'ere, quick! It'll be easier t' feed three at once. Ouch! My shin!" Weasel 1 yelled to Weasel 2, as I kicked him as hard as I could, "Ow! Leggo my ear you fiend! Hurry up with opening that door before he bites my lug off!"  
  
"Ouch. Ow! He nipped me. Keep 'em still while I find my key!" Weasel 2 flipped through a key chain. He found the key, and the pair of them threw us into the cell (Me managing to give them both another big kick first).  
  
I felt myself topple into another creature, and Gonff fell on top of both of us. I tried to move, but he was too heavy.  
  
"Ouch. Get off me, Gonff. You're gonna squish me with that big belly o' yours." I said turning my head to look at him.  
  
He giggled. "Okedoke." And with that, he jumped up.  
  
I moved gingerly off the other mouse-for I could see it was a mouse-and sat back, sighing. "What now, O Prince?"  
  
Gonff winked, played a short jig on his reed flute, and started singing,  
  
I knew a mouse in prison here, More than a hundred years. His whiskers grew along the ground, And right back to his ears. His eyes grew dim, his teeth fell out, His fur went silver-gray. "If my granddad were here," he said, "I wonder what he'd say."  
  
As he was singing, I studied the other mouse. He was strongly built, with fiery eyes, and probably wasn't all that much older than Gonff. Around his neck, he wore the broken hilt of a sword on a bit of rope. I gasped. It was Martin the Warrior! I just knew it! It had to be him.  
  
He leaned against the cell wall, smiling. "Silly, how could the grandfather of a hundred-year-old mouse say anything? Sorry, my name's Martin the Warrior, what's yours?"  
  
Told ya. Who's da bomb?  
  
Gonff spoke, "Martin the warrior, eh. By gum, Martin, you're a fine, strong looking fellow; you could use some fattening up, though. I'm Gonff the Thief, or Prince of Mousethieves to you, matey. This here's Sarah the Human."  
  
I chuckled softly at the title he gave me, and heard Martin gasp in the background, for it was his turn to recognize me. He scrambled over to me, and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Sarah? Is it really you?" he said grinning.  
  
My brow furrowed, "H-how do. do you. know me?"  
  
Martin looked puzzled. "How couldn't I know you? We spent so much time together!"  
  
"What do you mean?" I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Back at Marshank, and-" he cut off, taking a sideways glance at Gonff, "and Noonvale."  
  
I shook my head again, "But. I've never been there."  
  
There was silence. Then Gonff said, "Ok. Let's get something straight." He turned to me and said, "You never really had time to tell me where you came from." Then he turned to Martin, "And how, exactly, do you know her?"  
  
"Ok," I said, "I'll go first. This is gonna sound crazy, but. hey. If you don't wanna believe, then that's your problem. Here we go. Once upon a time I was on a backpacking trip with my family." I related the whole story to them. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Lucky they didn't take my pack away. I'm starving!" I took a granola bar out and started munching. "You guys want some?"  
  
"No thanks. I've got my own vittles," Gonff said, patting a pouch around his waist, "You keep 'em for yourself."  
  
"Yeah, me too. You need them more than me." Martin said, though I could tell he really needed them; they must have been starving him! I finally got him to take a bag of trail mix.  
  
"So this is the first time you have 'time traveled'?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You said-when you were there-and I was younger-that almost every morning that you woke up, you were somewhere else, be it another time, place, or both, but sometime you didn't change, and stayed in the same place for more than one day."  
  
I nodded again. Then it hit me. "Oh!" I said jumping up and hitting myself on the forehead, "Oh! I got it! In my future, I'll go to your past!"  
  
Gonff smiled and did a little jig. "Now we're gettin' somewhere, eh mateys?"  
  
"Yup. Now we just have to find out where I'll be next, and what to do when I get there!"  
  
  
  
  
  
We spent the rest of the day talking about us, our childhoods, and stuff like that. Gonff even let me try playing his flute!  
  
I'd been able to play for about 2 ½ years. Although his wooden flute was a lot different than the metal one I was used to, and some of the keys/holes were different, I quickly got used to it and was able to produce a few songs. We sang some, too; him playing and me singing then vice versa. Martin just watched the whole time, letting us do the performing.  
  
When Martin was talking about his past, he didn't meet my eyes; he knew that I knew that it wasn't true, for he had vowed he wouldn't talk to anyone about his real past, so none of his old friends would get in danger.  
  
Towards eventide, something rattled in the slit window above us. In the semi-darkness, we groped around on our hands and knees until we found the object.  
  
Martin couldn't conceal his disappointment when he saw what it was. "Goodness me, a stick. How helpful. We could take this place on single- pawed with a stick. What a useful thing to send us."  
  
"Shhh," I said putting a finger to my lips, "Gonff knows what he's doing."  
  
"Right you are, missy. They don't call me the Prince of Mousethieves fer nuthin'. This 'ere 'stick' is our ticket out o' here," Gonff said as he unbound a thin wire holding the "stick" together. It was not a stick, as Martin thought. It was a piece of bark around a slim dagger.  
  
Gonff moved into the light where he could read the message. He read it aloud to us,  
  
Gonff. Here are your tools. Leave by the woodland side of Kotir at the first sight of dawn. We will be waiting to cover for you.  
  
Corim.  
  
  
  
Gonff laughed quietly, and destroyed the message. "Good ole Corim (he had earlier explained to us about Mossflower's past and the Corim; the Council Of Resistance In Mossflower). Of course, they don't know about you two; the plan's only supposed to cover my escape, but I think we can manage to get all of us. Now, you see this silly bit of wire and small knife? They're how we're going to get out of here. The tools of an honorable thief."  
  
Martin shook Gonff's paw warmly. "I'm sorry, Gonff. All I did was stand there and make stupid remarks. You are the expert. From now on you have an assistant who is willing to learn from your experience. In fact, you've got a real mate, matey."  
  
Gonff laughed and winced at the same time. "Right-o, mate, but the first lesson in being a good un is learning not to break the experts paw when you don't know your own strength."  
  
Martin laughed, "Sorry Gonff."  
  
"S'all right," he said, shaking his paw out, and sitting down, "So? Shall we settle down a bit and wait for the right time to get out? About when is the next patrol, Martin?"  
  
"I'd say, probably about." he tilted his head, thinking, "About an hour. Then they won't come again until about two hours after dawn, when they bring the bread and water."  
  
"Good," I said, "That'll give us a little rest time. I'm exhausted!"  
  
"You say that for both of us, then," Martin said, lying down in the straw. Gonff played a lullaby on his flute, and sang a song softly.  
  
Pickalock pickalock, you'll regret the day, When you took a Mousetheif and locked him away. Sillycat, look at that, it's three for one, The thief, the human, and the warrior By dawn will be gone.  
  
Martin lay with his eyes closed, "Who taught you that song?" he said opening his eyes.  
  
Gonff shrugged, "Nobody. Songs jut pop into my head. It really is pretty silly. Old Goody Stickle sometimes says that it's Mossflower singing through me. Now and then she'll say that it's 'a sight of seasons the sun hasn't yet shone upon'."  
  
We sat pondering that for a moment. I said, "I like that. Your friends sound like kind and wise creatures."  
  
He chuckled, and said, "Yeah, I guess. Well, you probably wouldn't think that after you met some there. Haha. Like Skip. Or Lady Amber. Now there you've got a pair! Teeheehee. Those two. They're almost as bad as me! And then there's-"  
  
He was cut short when Martin shoved him playfully, "I doubt anyone is as bad as you." Gonff pushed him back, and pretty soon, we were all in a pile of pushing, tackling, tickling idiots, giggling profusely.  
  
  
  
After we had calmed down a bit, we started talking about what we would be doing, eating, or being with, if we weren't locked up.  
  
"I reckon I'd be eating Goody's spring vegetable soup for a midnight snack. I think that you two would like her. If I ever did have a mother at one time, she couldn't have been any nicer than her; she's just like a mother to me. Not to mention her cooking. Wait till you taste her oat and honey scones, piping hot and oozing butter and honey, or her apple and blackberry pudding with spices and fresh cream, or just her new yellow cheese with hot oven bread and a stick of fresh celery, aye, and a bowl of milk with nutmeg grated on top of it." He talked himself to sleep.  
  
I was glad he fell asleep. I could now have some private talking time with Martin. I just had to figure out how to word what I wanted to say  
  
"Martin," I called to him, softly.  
  
"Hmmm?" he said, his eyes closed.  
  
"I-I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ask away," he said, waving his paw.  
  
"Well, I can't help but feel that I'm going to be at Marshank when I wake up."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I wanted to know."  
  
"Yes?" he said lifting his head and looking at me.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you thought it would be a good idea to. to."  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"What happened to Rose?" I whispered hesitantly, "Did she. after Badrang."  
  
He lowered his head, mournfully, "He sent her to the Gates of Dark Forest."  
  
"Oh." we sat in silence for several minutes, lost in our own thoughts.  
  
When I looked up, I saw a single tear roll slowly down his cheek. "Martin."  
  
He held up one paw to silence me, "She was one of the kindest, most wonderful creatures I have ever met. I just wish that."  
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head, "'tis too late now. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
I couldn't help but say, "You haven't talked of her to anyone else, have you? It must be very painful for you to do so with me. I thank you."  
  
He nodded, "Anyway."  
  
"Yes. As I said before, I have this weird feeling that I'll be there when I wake up, if what you said is true, and I go somewhere whenever I wake up. And I think that I could save her."  
  
He quickly looked up, "You could? But how? And if you did, it could change my life, and other's, immensely! I might not be here when you come back, and some creatures might not be born, and-"  
  
"Yes, I thought of that. As for you, I thought about telling you to go south no matter what. In the situation we're in, you may think that not coming here would be a good thing, but believe me; many great things are in store for you, more than you could imagine," I told him. Then I winked, "Don't worry about it. Just leave it all to me."  
  
He sighed, "I guess you're right. There's nothing I or anyone else can do about it. Nobody, except you. Yes, all right. I trust you enough to make things right. I just hope nothing bad happens. We'd better get some shuteye, so we're all rested when we escape tomorrow."  
  
We both lie down and shut our eyes, trying to get comfortable on the cold, hard stone floor.  
  
"Night, Martin."  
  
"Goodnight, Sarah." 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I bet u thought I wus dead or sumthin huh? Lol Omg I haven't updated 4 sooooooo long! That's terrible! I'm sorry! Lol anyway..  
  
Thx so much 2 reviewers!!  
  
Lol the 1 that looks like I reviewed my own story was actually my brother, who forgot 2 sign out before he reviewed lol  
  
Aud: here's more for ya! I got your review in my e-mail yesterday and started writing, cuz I remembered about this story and how long I hadn't updated lol  
  
Bruce, lynx, wutever u want 2 b called ;) : hey homie! I'm glad u like it! Hehe no more mrs. Enright for 2 weeks! Yay! lmao ttyl  
  
Sparkers: im glad u like! I'll try 2 check out ur story when I have time, k? l8er  
  
Vegeta's Girl: hey Rachel! Omg I havn't talked 2 u 4ever! Thx 4 reading my fics! Luv ya  
  
Starose: yes ma'am! Continuing! Here's a chapter! Now read it! Lol thx 4 ur kind words ;)  
  
Clara200: ya, I bet u would ;)  
  
Laterose's song: hope u were able 2 wait ;) took me long enough, didn't it? I'm really happy u like it!  
  
Ok, that's it on reviewers. Thx 2 all u that did! I luv reviews! Hehehe just read it now! Lol and don't 4get 2 leave me a review plz!  
  
O ya, I almost 4got: DISCLAIMER: if u think I own Redwall or anything like that, u r seriously messed up in the brain ;) AND I 4got 2 put earlier that this story has major spoilers! If u haven't read all the books, or at least most of them, (as I prolly won't put all of them in it, but u never know) and don't mind me spoiling some of them, skip this story and read something that won't tell u every thing about the books ;) otherwise, read on! Ttyl  
  
~Vix  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up by Martin shaking me. "Sarah, Brome! Come on, wake up!"  
  
I heard another voice whisper, "Nearly curtain time, chaps. Here we go!"  
  
"Uhhhh," I murmured, "Wutsa Brome?"  
  
"Come on, Sarah. We're going to go get Badrang and his vermin, now!" A gentle paw started lifting me up.  
  
Then my mind registered what the creature had said, and what had obviously happened, and my eyes snapped open. "Ok. I'm up, I'm up."  
  
I scrambled to my feet and looked into the eyes of a very pretty mousemaid. "You must be Rose," I said looking her over.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm Rose, silly!"  
  
"Well. I. um. this is actually the first time I've been here," I said. Before she could say anything else, I said the same thing I had told Martin earlier, "Look, in my future I'll go to your past. I know, it's confusing; but I'll try to explain more, later."  
  
She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to where everyone had started to gather. "Ok. Since you haven't been here before, I'll tell you the plan. Some of us are going to-" I cut her off, saying, "Not to worry, friend. I already know."  
  
"But. if you've never been here before, then how-"  
  
I winked and she stopped. "I have my ways of knowing."  
  
"Um. ok, then. You have to know who everybeast is, so-"  
  
"Rose, it's alright. I think I can manage. I already know who most of them are, anyways."  
  
She gave me a questioning look.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said, "Let's go see what we're supposed to do, and get a bite to eat while we're at it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
A mole-presumably Grumm- (I knew everyone because of the book, Martin the Warrior, which I had already read) was scooping porridge with his beloved ladle.  
  
"Gudd mornin' to ee miz Rose, miz Sarah. You'd best 'urry, an' eat whilst ye can. 'Tis a wonder Oi wuz able to find any vittles, but Oi've got me best breffist Oi could for ye this mornin'," he said in his odd mole speech, giving us both bowls of steaming porridge.  
  
"Thank you Grumm," Rose and I said, heading off to find the others.  
Martin had us, and several others circle around the fortress, going separate ways, surrounding it. Queen Amballa and her group of pigmy shrews climbed the back wall and dropped a large net over the guards that stood on the wall. We did this while Rowanoak (a badger from the traveling performers, the Rambling Rosehip Players) ran and pushed their former performance cart towards the gates of Marshank. This wouldn't have been a problem for Badrang and his horde, if there weren't fire in the cart!  
  
Ballaw, a hare from the same traveling group as Rowanoak, had given me a sling with a pouch of pebbles. I stood, shocked, with them in my hands, realizing that this was the first real battle or war I was going to watch and be in.  
  
*Ok, Sarah.* I thought, *don't be a chicken! You have to do this; they really need you out there. You've done scarier, more dangerous things than this.* I gulped, *maybe. Probably not. no. And if you have to hurt or slay any creatures, just remember to save your pity for the ones that they killed mercilessly.*  
  
"Sarah! Come on! They broke down the front gate! We're going in. Be careful when you go in, though. I'd hate to see such a strong un like yourself get hurt in one of your first battles," an otter said running past me. I guessed this was Keyla, one of the leaders of the runaway slaves from Marshank.  
  
But come on, let's get serious. Strong? Me? Where did that come from? Hmmmmm.  
  
We raced in, battling our way through the melee. I could feel a bit of Warrior-ness rise up inside me. I was very surprised at that. I'd always imagined, and fancied myself a warrior, but I had never had any experience of the sort. How would I ever know how to use the weapons?  
  
I didn't have to worry about that for long, though, for suddenly I just knew how to use them, as if I had been trained to use them. Don't ask me how, I just knew.  
  
The fighting continued (AN: If u have read Martin the Warrior, then u know about the battle and stuff, so I'm not going to type it all; I'm not the greatest at battle scenes *shrugs apologetically*, besides, it would be exactly the same lol)  
  
(Starting from where Martin sees Badrang)  
  
"Badraaaang, I am here!!" Martin cried, battling his way towards the evil tyrant.  
  
I was completely focused on my mission at hand: saving Rose. Martin was depending on me. I knew I was messing with time, that it was meant to be this way. If the author and creator of this universe had meant for it to be this way. he would have written it this way. But this was my time, my turn to be the creator. And. something kept telling me it was somewhat the right thing to do.  
  
I realized I had a total of about 30 seconds before Grumm and Rose would try to attack Badrang. 30 seconds, and a whole lot of stress.  
  
Somehow, though, me being here had altered how some of the things were going. Rose had a bow and arrow, instead of a sling, like it was in the book. I figured that she would get closer, and shoot from a lesser distance, improving her chances of hitting her target.  
  
She ran closer to him, stopped, loaded, and prepared to shoot.  
  
"Rose!" I yelled, "Stop!"  
  
She whirled around, looking confused. "Stop? I have a perfect shot here!"  
  
I was breathing hard, and I shook my head fervently. "No," I gasped, "You have to get out of here."  
  
"Why?!" she aimed again.  
  
"Just listen to me! Please! You're my friend and I care about you! You just need to get yourself out of this danger. Go help with the wounded or whatever. Just get out!"  
  
"Get myself out of danger? All the other have risked their lives, even lost them. I'm not going to just stand on the sidelines and watch like some wimpy, simpering maid!" she said that with such ferocity that I was shocked.  
  
"I do not doubt your bravery! I just-"  
  
She cut me off with a yell. Grumm had just gotten hit with Badrang's sword. She let go of the arrow, but her paw had been shaking so much that she missed her main target, Badrang's heart, and the arrow instead grazed his shoulder.  
  
He let out a snarl of pain, clapping his hand over the wound, which was bleeding.  
  
I thought quickly, and decided on grabbing the bow, shoving Rose out of the way, so the he thought it was I that shot him.  
  
"Go!" I hissed at Rose, and she surprisingly obeyed, looking shocked at my aggressiveness.  
  
Badrang leaped toward me, and I saw that Rose had actually gotten a pretty good shot. It was a bit more than a graze, deep enough for free blood flow, and probably more than just a bit of pain.  
  
Now, I do not pretend to be some brave, not afraid of anything type person. Because I'm not. I'm afraid of quite a few things. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't always think of others first. Right then I was actually thinking quite a bit about myself, and I was terrified.  
  
Really, I had the right to be. Badrang was coming towards me, a fury in his eyes, and a sword in hand. I started to run away, but he kept a quick pursuit. People may have thought that was cowardly, but if you think about it, if I had stayed I would have been just plain stupid, going to my death instantly.  
  
I rounded a corner and found myself in a dead-end, and I frantically glanced around, trying to find a way out. Badrang came into the narrow passageway, walking slowly, since there was no need to hurry, as there was no way out, and he was smirking the whole way. "Trapped?" he sneered.  
  
I gulped, still searching, while trying to look as if I wasn't. In the semi- darkness I saw a rope dangling down just behind me. I had one hand behind my back, groping about for it, while Badrang still talked.  
  
"You've got to be the strangest creature I ever saw," he started, and then paused, looking as if he was pondering something. "Ah yes, I remember. You're the one they call Sarah. I've heard quite a bit about you. I don't know if you're aware of it, but the slaves all think very highly of you. They say you're some kind of hero or something, like you're more than a match for me. I've listened to some of their conversations, just for fun."  
  
I certainly wasn't aware of that, but no need to let him know.  
  
He continued, "I won't pretend that wasn't a good shot you got back there," he gestured at his shoulder, "but I also won't pretend that you could match me in a fight. No one has, no one will, especially not some scrawny maid like you." He paused again, "You're not going to say anything?"  
  
During his "speech" I had wrapped the rope around my hand, making sure it was secure, and bracing myself for the right time to climb. I decided on now.  
  
With a grunt of effort I started scaling the wall as fast as I could. Lucky for me, Badrang had been relaxed, letting his sword fall idle. He obviously hadn't expected me to attempt to get away again.  
  
I gritted my teeth, feeling the pain in my hand from rope-burn. You know in movies where the hero has to climb up a wall or something? It is not as easy as it looks. Believe me.  
  
I had been smart enough to pull the rope up with me as I went, so Badrang couldn't use it to follow me. I also had overlooked another one not far from where I was, but Badrang apparently didn't. He climbed not far behind, quickly catching up.  
  
When I finally got to the top of the wall, I was lucky to find that soldiers had deserted this part of the parapet.  
  
I dashed towards a stairway that would lead to the ground floor; the last thing I wanted was to be in the same place as Badrang with no one around.  
  
I reached it, him close behind, and I was going so fast that I tripped and fell the rest of the way down. I scrambled to my feet just as he reached the ground level, body aching and sweating.  
  
Badrang looked past me and saw Martin. Suddenly, he'd rather kill him than me. I got in his way, and he threw me aside.  
  
I flew back with a final scream, hitting my head really hard on the wall, and the world started going dark.  
  
I heard Martin give a shout of fury, running to attack Badrang. The next thing I knew I was falling into icy blackness. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehe a cliffie ;) don't worry, I'll let u know wut happered soon (hopefully lol) soooooo... How was it? Good? Bad? Da kewlest? (I wish lol) terrible? PLZ let me know in a review! They keep me going and writing faster! I'll try 2 have the next chapter out soon (at least sooner than last time. lol) cuz I'm almost done writing it. Plz plz plz review!!! Ttyl,  
  
~Vix 


End file.
